Millennia: Starfall
Millennia: Starfall was supposed to be a dark military sci-fi drama story by Thunderblast. It is the third and final installment of the Millennia Saga, behind Beginning and Eye of the Storm, respectively. Synopsis After settling down away from the bustle of Manehattan, Star Shooter, a Lunar Marine, returns to his short-lived home away from home to find both nothing—and everything—has changed in countless ways. He soon meets new acquaintances, makes new enemies, and creates fresh alliances, but also must brace for the darkest time of his life that will be a true test of his capability. FIMFiction description: Honor, courage, and commitment. These are the three core values of the Lunar Marine Corps. Star Shooter, an enlisted corporal two years in the making understands these values to the T. He has seen it all; two battles, countless lives lost, mass devastation unlike anything he could conceive, and the demons that forever plague him. For this, he's earned solace—work from his home city, a fresh occupation to his liking, and somepony to call his own. When that is all torn from his grasp in the blink of an eye, all that remains is his duty. After all, country comes first. Characters Main Characters * Star Shooter: Star is a 22-year old dark blue pegasus stallion from Coltlumbus, ranking at Corporal in the New Lunar Marine Corps and serving as a METOC Analyst Forecaster after formerly being a radarpony aboard the L.R.S. Eclipse. * Ray Blitz: Ray is a pegasus radio show host in Canterlot and the coltfriend of Star Shooter, having moved from his home in Ponyville to live with him. * Nightpath: Night is a large brown draft earth pony stallion from Baltimare, ranking at Lance Corporal in the Lunar Marines, serving as a nuclear engineer, and Star's closest friend. * Silver Edge: Silver is a beige unicorn with a silver stripe down his mane, earning him the 'Silver' in his name. After mistakenly becoming a Marine, Silver transfers to the Navy like he originally planned, having temporarily served aboard the L.R.S Gibbous, his uncle's ship, but later re-transferred to the Eclipse. He is a Petty Officer 3rd Class and originates from Las Haygas. * Ashfall: Ash is a 26-year old moss-green earth pony and a Corporal in the Lunar Marines, in the 1st Infantry Division, 3rd Marine Regiment, and is Anchorage's best friend. Out of the two, he is the strongest. Ash originates from the logging town of Whitetail Woods. * Anchorage: Anchorage is a 25-year old greyish-white pegasus from Gander Cove, speaking with a northern accent. He ranks at Petty Officer 1st Class in the Lunar Navy, serving as an Electronics Technician (ET) stationed aboard the L.R.S. Eclipse, but also formerly and temporarily the L.R.S. Gibbous. He is Ashfall's best friend, and out of the two, he is the most intelligent and sensible. * Hardstaff: Hardstaff is a Master Sergeant in the Lunar Marines and the squad leader of Star's unit. * Anti Prower: Anti is an F/A-18 fighter pilot stationed aboard the L.R.S. Eclipse, serving in the Lunar Navy. * Baccarat: The taller, stronger, and quieter older brother of Black Mizu, nicknamed "Machine" by fellow squad mates and Marines. He ranks at First Sergeant and leads the 3rd Infantry Division. * Black Mizu: Medic officer in the Lunar Marines and Baccarat's younger brother, serving alongside him in the 3rd Infantry Division at the rank of Lance Corporal. * Storm: Storm is the rather cocky, jokester-like stallion of the bunch in the 3rd Infantry Division. He ranks at Corporal and is an expert markspony. * Stripe: The quiet but technological geek of the 3rd Infantry Division. * Disa: Disa is an energetic tank crew member. Secondary/Minor Characters * Dark Comet: Lieutenant Dark Comet is the platoon leader of the 24th Battalion, 5th Marines of the Lunar Marine Corps, and is the superior of Hardstaff and Star Shooter. * Sunset Haze: Sergeant Major in the Lunar Marines, Ashfall's squad leader, serving in the 1st Infantry Division, 3rd Marine Regiment. * Arc Nobis: Arc is a Captain in the Lunar Marines and Shadow's second-in-command. Out of everyone by far, he has the most experience in battles and missions. He also suffers from multi-personality syndrome created by an encounter with dark magic on a covert mission to Foscovia years prior, and it is enhanced by the post-traumatic stress of his platoon being killed in action, which has wreaked havoc in the past. * Shadow: Shadow, ranking at Rear Admiral, is the commanding officer of the L.R.S. Eclipse, a nuclear-powered aircraft carrier in the Lunar Fleet, as well as Star's friend before he enlisted in the Marines. * Tacimo: Tacimo is a Senior Chief Petty Officer, stationed aboard the L.R.S. Eclipse. * Snow Storm: Snow is a First Lieutenant in the Lunar Marines, and leader of a squadron specializing in eliminating cyber threats and real-world ones. * Javelin Charm: Javelin is a maroon unicorn and wears squared glasses, and is the communications and technical officer of Snow Storm's elite unit. * Suldur: Suldur is an ambassador of the country of Ajerstan who has a liking for Equestria and wishes to put an end to the conflict. * Buchard: Buchard is a consul for the country of Ajerstan who holds a strong distaste for Equestria, only further increased after an attempted assassination on him while on a diplomatic trip to Manehattan. * Gantry: Gantry is the fleet admiral of the Ajerstanian Navy. * Bolt Action: Bolt is a Corporal in the Foscovian Army, and a sworn nemesis of Star. * Magnus: An earth pony Marine working in Aphrodite's office. * Aphrodite: Sergeant Major Marine that runs the geology office at Joint Naval Station Manehattan, and was Star's "second boss". She wears her mane in a bun. * Argonne Lunis: A unicorn stallion that stands "a few inches taller" than Star. He also works in the geology office, and was given the nickname "Argony". * Skillshot: Skillshot is an earth pony corporal in the Equestrian Army that Star meets and befriends in Eye of the Storm. * Sea Watch: Quartermaster aboard the Eclipse. His rank is Petty Officer 2nd Class. * Vernon: The Eclipse's bridge communications officer. * Gallant: Earth pony sailor in Anchorage's division, originating from Fillydelphia. * Ironsides: ??? Production The writing of Starfall ahead of its publish has been particularly slow over the months, having entered production in mid-2018, just before the completion of Eye of the Storm. Just like the first two stories, Starfall is set to be published with the prologue and first two chapters after that to draw in readers. This is especially important now, because a sudden change of plan prompted Thunderblast to push what was originally written in the story's prologue to chapter 1, and creating a clean slate for the new prologue idea. It was revealed that the new prologue, which was finished on January 11th, 2019, does 'a far superior job' at setting up the story later on. It has also been rumored that the prologue better involves secondary and even some minor characters, and that Star Shooter is not introduced until chapter 1. As of February, a definitive release date is still not yet decided, but a teaser excerpt is said to come in a blog post between now and then. This was changed from the expected time of release in March or April, as stated by Thunderblast: "Part of the reason I'm hesitant to release the new story is because there isn't cover art. Absolutely none. I feel as though I cannot attract readers if there isn't a flashy picture to pique their interest, even if I've done it in the past. This is going to be my biggest story thus far, and I want it to make a lasting impression." It is also known that chapter 1 is not yet finished, despite there being "ideas set in place" for it and the following chapter as well. Because Thunderblast ''prefers to release new stories with more than one chapter at a time to gain readers' interest, this is another reason the story will not be published anytime soon. It was also rumored that ''Starfall may be pushed back even further, perhaps until the end of the year or even the year after, and instead might be replaced in its release by The Guard of the Sun, as it is unlikely Thunderblast will feel comfortable putting out two major stories at the same time. On March 8th, 2019, Thunderblast posted a teaser of an excerpt from the story, resembling a letter written by Star to his coltfriend, Ray Blitz. After the announcement came that Thunderblast was quitting writing, the story was marked as 'cancelled' along with his other current and future projects. Reception Story is not yet released, although reception is expected to start out roughly the same as the first two stories. Future Thunderblast is adamant that Starfall will be the conclusion to the Millennia Saga, but teases the idea of Star Shooter and many of the main characters of the series returning in a future crossover story, titled The Unsung, between the characters of The Veins Run Deep series and The Guard of the Sun. The details are currently unknown as the idea is still being planned out, but it can be assumed that this story may become Thunderblast's longest, topping out around 300k+ words. In April 2018, Thunderblast is interested in writing other individual spinoffs about Silver Edge and Anchorage, respectively. Because of its planned length and indefinite release date, the story will not be finished before Thunderblast enlists in the U.S. Navy in October 2019 and will likely lead to long hiatuses. The story's release was pushed back into some time in 2019 after previously being set for December 2018; this is because Thunderblast plans to put his focus into finishing A Sailor's Notes and Deceitful Royalty side by side before moving on to newer projects. In March 2019, Thunderblast teased the possibility of splitting this story into two stories, each titled Starfall and Retribution. However, because of his original plans to keep the series to three stories, each longer than the one before it, he is still uncertain as to whether or not this will happen. Other reasons to not split the story is to avoid losing readers between releases. If it does end up being two parts, he is confident that it will "create a steady balance of story, allowing for bits and pieces and maybe more subplots and side stories within the main story previously considered but were scrapped because it would just make the story carry on for way too long, to be in the final draft. And maybe a decent cliffhanger will hype up the second part enough to have a sturdy following." He claims he has enough ideas to support two full stories and "flesh out every character's moments to shine in their finest hour". Trivia *''Millennia: Starfall'' is expected to be the third and final book of the Millennia Saga. **Originally, the name of the third Millennia story was titled Millennia: The Beacon of Hope, and was said to center around the return of Nightmare Moon as the primary conflict with the main characters setting off on a global journey to prevent it. Right now, it is unknown if Thunderblast will choose to write this idea in a future story, perhaps in a spinoff or a potential fourth story in the saga. **''Starfall'' is expected to be around 70 chapters on completion, making it the longest story in chapter count that Thunderblast has ever written, and is expected to break his word count records as well. **Rumors exist that one or both of his main universe characters, either Thunderblast or Night Shadow (from The Guard of the Sun and The Veins Run Deep/Deeper, respectively) may have cameos or brief roles toward the middle arc of the story. **''Thunderblast'' also confirmed that Starfall will 'take a new approach' to how the Lunar Marine Corps is shown in action and present more 'realistic combat' than what is shown in Beginning and Eye of the Storm. **The primary timeline of Starfall will take place between December 2016 and October-November 2017, according to Pegiverse timeline rules. ***Technically speaking, the story itself begins earlier than that, with the prologue being set sometime in the spring or summer of 2016 before immediately jumping to December of the same year. *Because vehicles such as cars do not exist in Equestria within the Pegiverse, Thunderblast stated that Starfall will 'push the boundaries of the universe' with the inclusion of military vehicles, such as LAVs and tanks, and perhaps civilian vehicles found in other countries visited later in the story. *The theme song of Millennia: Starfall is Walk Through the Fire by Zayde Wolf ft. Ruelle. **''Thunderblast'' has rumored creating a 'story score' consisting of musical tracks that fit to the story, and publishing it on his YouTube channel, PegiGuardStudios. Category:Fan fiction